La Maldición de la Bestia
by ladyaqua198
Summary: (AU) En una ciudad maldita, sumida en el caos; todos temen salir a la calle ante la amenaza. Marinette, junto a su padre, intenta vivir su día como cualquier otro haría desde que domina la oscuridad en París. Pero algo diferente llegará a su vida para cambiarlo todo. Una maldición habrá de romperse para que todo acabe. Y si no desea perderlo todo, habrá de confiar en su corazón...
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 _-¡_ Papá, papá _!_ Es la hora del cuento.

-Tranquila hija. Te prometí un cuento antes de ir a dormir y un cuento tendrás. ¿Cuál quieres que sea esta noche?-Preguntó el buen hombre sonriente, sentándose al lado de su pequeña en el borde de la cama y arropándola.

-¡Una nueva!¡Con caballeros, aventuras y princesas!

-¿Y qué te parece si esta vez contamos una historia diferente?

-¿Cómo?

-Mi niña, no todas las historias que se cuentan acaban con final feliz. Pero cualquier historia acaba con final feliz siempre y cuando las personas que las viven lo hagan sin arrepentimientos.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Preguntó la niña de pocos años sin comprender del todo el tono nostálgico de su padre.

-Significa que hay que vivir sin tener que lamentarse de nada. Sin que te apenes por haber hecho o no algo. Hay que ser fiel a uno mismo y a su corazón. Si escoges y decides con el corazón en la mano, el destino que tomes en la vida será el idóneo.

-¿Y cómo se decide con el corazón papá?- Preguntó la niña curiosa e ilusionada.

-Con esta pequeña historia, quizás lo entiendas un poco mejor. Es un cuento de hadas francés muy conocido, y se titula, _La Bella y la Bestia._

 _»Érase una vez un mercader que tenía varias hijas. De todas ellas la que más brillaba era la hija más pequeña, que además de bella tenía el corazón enormemente noble. A diferencia de las demás, jamás solicitaba a su padre ningún objeto ni mercancía de ninguno de los lugares lejanos que visitaba, y se conformaba con esperarle y verle de vuelta sano y salvo. Sin embargo, ante la insistencia de su adorado padre,_ _Bella (_ _que así la llamaban) decidió pedirle una humilde rosa en su último viaje._

 _De este modo, todo se sucedía con tranquilidad mientras las hijas del mercader esperaban una vez más la llegada de su padre. Pero nada ocurrió como de costumbre, y el mercader a su regreso, se vio envuelto en una fuerte tormenta que le desviaba una y otra vez del camino. Presuroso, corrió junto a su caballo en busca de algún refugio que pudiese apaciguarle de la lluvia y del aire gélido que le calaba los huesos. Y así, casi sin saber cómo había llegado, ni dónde estaba, el mercader de pronto se encontró frente a la gran puerta de un extraño castillo._

 _Cansado, y al ver que nadie le escuchaba ni abría la puerta, decidió adentrarse en él. La puerta se encontraba abierta, y tras ella, todo parecía perfectamente dispuesto: la mesa iluminada y repleta de comida para cenar; las habitaciones ambientadas con leña fresca y colchones bien mullidos…Y el mercader no pudo resistirse a todos aquellos placeres, tan hambriento y fatigado como estaba. De modo que cenó, durmió caliente, e incluso desayunó mientras seguía sin responder nadie a sus llamadas ni recibirle en ninguna estancia. Repuesto, el mercader salió al jardín con la esperanza de encontrar al fin al dueño de aquella casa, y poder agradecerle así antes de su partida tantísima hospitalidad. Pero también el jardín se encontraba vacío y silencioso, de manera que el mercader decidió volver a casa._

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel extraño lugar, el mercader recordó la petición de su joven hija_ _Bella_ _, casi hipnotizado por el fuerte y maravilloso perfume que desprendían los rosales de aquel jardín. Eligió la rosa que más resaltaba y brillaba de todas y la cortó. En aquel momento, la tranquilidad y el silencio del jardín se vieron interrumpidos por una gran fiera que se lanzó sobre el mercader, atacándole con amenazas e insultos por no haberse comportado como un buen y agradecido invitado, robándole las flores de su jardín._

 _El pobre mercader intentó explicarse, hablándole a aquella_ _Bestia_ _de su hija pequeña y de su humilde promesa. Sin embargo, las palabras del mercader no ablandaban a la_ _Bestia_ _que quería encerrar al mercader para siempre en su castillo como castigo._

 _–Te perdonaré la vida si en tu lugar, traes a tu hija para que me acompañe en el castillo._

 _El mercader, tras aquella horrible propuesta, acudió a casa, nervioso y muy asustado. Una vez en casa y más tranquilo, el mercader pudo relatar todo lo que había sucedido a sus hijas, y_ _Bella_ _, serenándole con un beso, le dijo:_

 _–No te preocupes, padre mío, que yo volveré al castillo en tu lugar._

 _Y así fue como_ _Bella_ _terminó llegando al castillo, al igual que lo había hecho su padre. En él, fue recibida por una extraña_ _Bestia,_ _que al contrario de lo que había relatado su padre, se mostraba amable, delicado y muy galante. Rodeada de una más que apacible tranquilidad,_ _Bella_ _fue pasando en el castillo los días mientras bordaba, leía historias o charlaba animosamente con la_ _Bestia._

 _Pero pronto empezó a echar de menos a su familia y a preocuparse por ellos, reflejándose en su rostro una tristeza que la_ _Bestia_ _, a pesar de sus buenos modales, no podía remediar. Decidió entonces regalar a_ _Bella_ _un espejo mágico en el cual pudiese ver siempre a los suyos y no preocuparse por ellos más. Cuando de pronto, una noche_ _Bella_ _vio reflejado en el espejo a su padre cansado y enfermo. La pobre_ _Bella_ _, cuyo corazón era bueno y amaba a los demás, sintió la necesidad de acompañar a su padre y de marchar, a pesar de su promesa con la_ _Bestia._

 _–Desearía tanto ver a mi padre, aunque fuera solo por última vez.- Lamentó la joven apenada._

 _La_ _Bestia,_ _conmovida, permitió marchar a_ _Bella_ _con la condición de su regreso al cabo de unos días. Pero pasaron días y también semanas, y_ _Bella_ _no volvía junto a la_ _Bestia_ _, tan a gusto como se encontraba al lado de su padre y de sus hermanas. Poco a poco, sin embargo, y cada vez con más fuerza,_ _Bella_ _recordaba a_ _Bestia;_ _quién había salvado a su padre y que tan bien se había portado con ella. Añoraba su compañía y con el tiempo, sin habérselo propuesto, llegó a sentir algo real y puro por él. La quería y la estimaba. Y ella también a él._

 _Y así fue como_ _Bella_ _decidió volver finalmente al castillo para continuar con el cumplimiento de su promesa dando compañía a_ _Bestia._ _Tristemente, al llegar a su destino, le encontró, desplomado y agonizante, a su llegada en el jardín:_

 _– ¡No te mueras por favor! Has sido tan bueno conmigo…No te volveré a dejar solo y me casaré contigo si así lo deseas…No quiero perderte… Te amo… – Exclamó llorosa y preocupada la joven_ _Bella._

 _Tras aquellas palabras un halo mágico envolvió a la_ _Bestia,_ _que poco a poco fue perdiendo sus garras, su pelo, sus dientes…hasta convertirse en un hermoso y joven príncipe, que tan solo había sido víctima de un hechizo. Un hechizo, que solo podía romper el amor puro de un alma noble…_

 _Celebrada la boda, el joven príncipe inundó el jardín de rosas en honor a_ _Bella_ _, a las que superaba en belleza de rostro y corazón._

-¡Wuau! ¡Otra vez, otra vez papá! ¡Cuéntala de nuevo!

El padre rio inevitablemente ante el entusiasmo de su pequeña por el final feliz de la historia tras verla tan atenta durante el relato.

-Creo que es hora de que una pequeña princesa entusiasta se vaya a la cama.-Dijo inclinándose un poco ante los berrinches de la infante y le dio un pequeño toque travieso en la nariz antes de incorporarse y retirarse de la habitación.

-¡Pero papá!

-¿Sí cielo?

-No me has contado al final como se decide con el corazón…

El padre sonrió de lado ante el interminable afán de la menor por siempre querer saberlo todo. Nunca podría resistirse a esos pequeños ojitos que parecían reflejar el cielo más resplandeciente de todos. Era su debilidad. Volvió sobre sus pasos para sentarse un momento a su vera, y a modo de confidencia, le contó en susurro:

-Claro que sí lo hice. El cuento tiene moraleja.

-¿Moraleja?

-Sí. Es una enseñanza que aprender.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Al principio del cuento la Bestia puede parecer un ser cruel y despiadado por como trato al mercader y por obligarle a llevar a su hija ante él a modo de intercambio por su libertad. Pero cuando Bella es la que tiene la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, descubre que en su interior habita una persona bondadosa y noble. Fue capaz de renunciar a la compañía de Bella por verla feliz junto a los suyos, a pesar que moría de amor por ella.

-¡Pero Bella regresó y le salvó!-Exclamó feliz la niña ante las caricias en el cabello que le regalaba su padre.

-Quiero que con esto aprendas, cariño, a que no hay que juzgar a los demás por su apariencia. Puedes encontrar a un príncipe que sea el más tirano y malvado de todos y al mismo tiempo a una Bestia que puede ser la persona más noble y bondadosa del mundo. El corazón y tus sentimientos son los que te ayudan a diferenciar al que sería tu príncipe azul en la realidad, mi querida princesita.

-¿Crees que yo un día pueda encontrar a mi príncipe?- Preguntó emocionada arrimándose más a su padre.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero recuerda estas palabras princesa. Tu príncipe soñado no tiene que ser el más guapo de todos. Debes buscar en él a alguien valiente, amable, generoso y protector; alguien que siempre vaya a estar ahí, a tu lado… Bella regresó al lado de Bestia porque aprendió a amarlo por esas cualidades; porque, una vez se marchó de su lado para convivir con su familia, ya no supo ver la vida del mismo modo sin estar a su lado. Cambió su mundo, y algún día, ese alguien, especial, llegará a tu vida y cambiará todo a tu alrededor también.

Tras esto besó la mejilla de su hija con amor y la empujó levemente para que se volviera a colocar entre las sábanas mejor para dormir.

-Y ahora sí es hora de dormir.-Susurró el mayor mientras su hija le devolvía el beso y él después apagaba la luz del cuarto desde la mesita de noche de la niña.

-Buenas noches papi…-Susurró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la azabache con soñolencia.

-Buenas noches Marinette… mi pequeña princesa…

.

.

.

 **Continuará**...

.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Misterioso París

_**Capítulo 1 - Misterioso París**_

.

.

.

¿Alguna vez has necesitado que te explicaran lo que significa realmente amar?

En un diccionario de uso corriente el amor sería definido como un sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser. Cuando se siente atracción por otra persona, esa sensación, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear.

Todo esto parece muy sencillo a la hora de explicarlo, ¿verdad? Pero, como comúnmente se dice, no es lo mismo la teoría que la práctica. Para cada individuo este sentimiento se puede manifestar o sentir de formas diversas. Es algo frecuente cuando hablamos de emociones humanas. Un chico puede sentir las famosas "mariposas en el estómago" cuando está con su persona ideal o una chica puede quedarse sin habla delante de su ser amado al no poder conectar ideas y acciones al mismo tiempo ante su presencia.

Y aquí viene mi dilema; porque, siendo aspirante a escritora, ¿cómo logras plasmar, en papel, un sentimiento tan dispar y abstracto… si ni siquiera lo has experimentado en carne propia?

Cuando sueñas con ser escritor o escritora de éxito lo primero a lo que aspiras es a lograr tocar el alma de tu lector con tus palabras. La forma en que se expresan las emociones según qué situación, el dónde, el cómo, o el cuándo son factores clave en un buen escrito. Por supuesto, capacidad descriptiva o narrativa de los lugares o los hechos presentes en una obra, respectivamente, son igual de relevantes.

Aún si llego a dominar la narración y la descripción, ¿qué vale tu trabajo si el objetivo principal, lograr tocar la vena sensible del lector, no se consigue?

Llevo prácticamente toda mi adolescencia soñando con ser una escritora reconocida. No pasar mucho tiempo en la calle o en pandillas me llevó a desarrollar mi pasión por la lectura. Y mi madre tenía parte de esa culpa.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he recordado a mi madre o en la cocina, al ser pastelera, o en el sofá orejero del salón de casa, leyendo un libro. Tiene una habitación en casa dedicada solo y exclusivamente como librería, ¿cómo no se me iba a pegar esa pasión de mi madre?

Hasta mis doce años no empecé a coger un libro por voluntad propia por el simple gusto de leer. No niego que en la escuela siempre leía con gusto los libros que nos mandaban los maestros y maestras en cada etapa escolar. Pero no leía más allá de eso.

Durante ese verano fuimos durante un par de días a la playa, y ¿quién va allí con la intención de no nadar? La natación ya de por sí, era y sigue siendo mi deporte favorito. Sin embargo, yo y mi torpeza chafaron todos los planes que tenía de pasar el mayor tiempo posible bajo el agua. Me tropecé, ocasionándome una brecha en la rodilla izquierda, y aquello implicó por tanto que me pusieran puntos. No pude bañarme en lo que me quedó de vacaciones, así que, ¿cómo puede matar una el aburrimiento, a pleno sol, bajo una sombrilla de playa y sin mojarse, durante un caluroso mes de agosto? Mi madre me dio su solución; uno de los libros que se había llevado consigo al viaje para leer.

Y así fue como mi primer libro en leer por gusto propio fue _Crepúsculo._ Es de suponer que poco tiempo después, al regresar a casa, no tarde mucho en acabarme el resto de libros de la saga vampiresca de Stephenie Meyer.

Semana tras semana, mes tras mes y año tras año le siguieron otros muchos títulos: la saga de _Oscuros,_ de Lauren Kate, las sagas de _Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo_ y _Los héroes del Olimpo_ de Rick Riordan, la trilogía de _Divergente_ de Veronica Roth o la de _Los juegos del hambre_ de Suzanne Collins, _Marina_ de Carlos Ruiz Zafón o la trilogía de _A tres metros sobre el cielo_ de Federico Moccia. Todas estas obras tienen algo en común pese a las temáticas tan diversas que presentan: tú puedes sentirte parte de la propia historia.

La acción de las batallas de Percy Jackson te lleva a un mundo de mitología en el que tú mismo te sientes un semidios capaz de todo. El drama y el misterio en _Marina_ te dejan sin aliento hasta la última de sus páginas. Y en otras, como en _Oscuros,_ puedes llegar a sentir lo mismo que los protagonistas que cuentan la historia en primera persona.

Dos de mis sagas favoritas son _La familia Bridgerton_ de Julia Qinn y _Las guerreras Maxwell_ de Megan Maxwell. Y, ¿por qué? Porque generalmente las protagonistas son las que llevan las riendas de su propio destino pese a las adversidades de sus vidas… y finalmente acaban encontrando el amor.

¿De forma inesperada? Quizás, pero ¿dónde quedaría la magia y el misterio del amor si no?

De forma involuntaria, siempre he anhelado algo como eso; algo que me haga flotar y maravillarme; algo que revolucione por completo mi mundo y cambie mi norte… algo… diferente…

Crecer en un mundo tan triste como en el que yo he vivido te lleva a aferrarte al más mínimo lado positivo o alegre de la vida. Y mis padres fueron el mejor ejemplo de amor real que he podido apreciar en toda mi existencia… hasta ahora.

Por supuesto París antes no era así. Era la ciudad del amor; la ciudad de las luces… al menos hasta la llegada de Hawkmoth. Desde entonces, mi ciudad natal pasó a ser "la ciudad de las sombras" bajo su yugo.

Nadie sabe nada de él realmente. Su voz era y es lo único reconocible para todos los parisinos, y, al mismo tiempo, lo más aterrador que se puede esperar escuchar. Llegó un día con miles de mariposas negras amenazando con arrasar París y cumplió su palabra.

Sus mariposas, únicas y atrayentes a primera vista, eran tan oscuras por dentro como su propia apariencia. Tenían la capacidad traspasar a su víctima con unos simples aleteos bajo las ordenes de su amo. Las personas afectadas por estas se convertían en auténticas marionetas manejadas por Hawkmoth a su antojo, provocando el caos por las calles y atacando a la gente. Otros, más sumisos y no siempre bajo el control mental de Hawkmoth, vagaban como zombies por doquier, con la mente en blanco, y sin poder volver a casa con sus seres queridos; a la espera de órdenes.

No solo perdían el conocimiento de quiénes eran ellos mismos o sus seres queridos; sino que era casi como si perdieran consciencia, su alma; eran cuerpos vacíos sin fin alguno más allá que lo designado por un tirano.

Por esta situación, la vida urbana ya no es lo que era. Las calles más concurridas estaban desérticas, con coches volcados o estacionados de cualquier manera en mitad de la calzada. Nubes de polvo se levantaban con una ligera brisa y chirridos de cristales u otros inmuebles rotos resonaban como eco. Para quién no viviera allí, París podría parecer fácilmente una ciudad abandonada y que daba muestras de haber pasado por épocas mejores.

Algunos intentaban seguir con su rutina dentro del pánico general que existía en la población ante el hecho de salir a la calle. Desde el día Akuma, que así fue como se le designó la llegada de Hawkmoth, nadie había logrado salir de la ciudad sin haber sufrido las consecuencias.

Las escuelas se cerraron, cualquier actividad de tipo social en la metrópoli fue cancelada y los medios de transporte públicos dejaron de estar en servicio. Prácticamente lo único que seguía a la hora del día eran el intercambio de producto de primera necesidad para los residentes y ciertas clínicas clandestinas para asistir de forma sanitaria.

En mi hogar habíamos podido seguir adelante gracias al trueque de alimentos. Mis padres, dueños de una pequeña y humilde panadería durante toda su vida, horneaban el pan que comíamos y que luego también podíamos compartir con aquellos avenidos y valientes que lograban llegar a nuestra panadería de vez en cuando, o a nuestros vecinos y allegados.

Al vivir en un bloque de vecinos donde en la planta de la calle se situaba el negocio familiar, la convivencia en la comunidad se volvía algo esencial. La señora Duparc, una dulce mujer mayor ya jubilada, vivía en el piso por debajo de nuestra casa. Atenta y agradecida también con nuestra familia, siempre que podía me invitaba a su hogar para jugar con su gato, tomar algo de té o café mientras entablábamos una buena charla junto a mi madre, o me dejaba leer cualquier libro de su biblioteca privada en casa. Antes había ejercido la enseñanza, por lo que fue un gran apoyo para mí al verme obligada a dejar la escuela tras todo el desastre akuma. Mis padres siempre han estado eternamente agradecidos por ella, y mi madre ha mantenido una buena y estrecha relación con ella como amigas y apasionadas de la lectura. Al final, la acabé viendo como una abuela para mí.

El señor Lauren, nuestro vecino de al lado, por otro lado, era un genio y un manitas. Era capaz de arreglar cualquier cosa mecánica o electrónica que se le pusiera por delante, y además, era quién alertaba a todos cuando se daba una alerta akuma; ya fuera cuando un akumatizado se acercara a nuestra zona y todos debíamos de permanecer a resguardo entonces… o cuando alguno fuera víctima de un ataque…

A veces se daban casos en los que algunos akumas pasaban casi por rutina por las mismas zonas, y otros, más irregulares, nos daban más de una sorpresa o un susto con sus apariciones ocasionales. ¿Categoría de más a menos peligroso? Depende del punto de vista de cada uno. Como diría la señora Duparc, "para gustos los colores".

Stone Heart, con sus copias de piedra, fue el primero de muchos más que vinieron y que igualmente resultaron aterradores sin haber nada o nadie que pudiera impedirlo. Stormy Weather, por ejemplo, provocó un huracán y una racha de nevadas que se prolongó por dos meses. Y Syren, con su amor por la natación, inundó media ciudad para su disfrute por casi dos semanas. Aún recuerdo las jornadas que nos tardamos mi padre y yo en limpiar, sanear y vaciar la panadería de agua tras ser permanecer el akuma inactivo. Perdimos mucha materia prima y fue una mala época para obtener comida. Pero entre el apoyo de todos aquellos allegados que conocíamos y que aún seguían en pie, todo era relativamente posible.

Si tenía que ser sincera, la peor parte de toda esta situación no era precisamente la precariedad de algunos o los constantes y sorpresivos ataques akuma. Lo pésimo, lo trágico y lo desalentador de todo era perder a quienes querías.

Con el paso de los días, las semanas y los meses, siento que pierdo a alguien por el camino. Amigas y compañeros de clase con los que siempre me llevé bien dejaron de mantener poco a poco la comunicación. Y cuando dejábamos de tener todos contacto con alguien, dada esa situación, solo podía significar una cosa: que ya había caído.

Alix fue una de las primeras, convirtiéndose en Timebreaker y perdiendo el norte transportándose de época a época sin encontrar salida alguna a sus deseos. Rose y Juleka también le siguieron como Princess Fragance y Refleckta respectivamente. Mylène se convirtió en un monstruo de baba aterrorizador que vaga por las noches junto con Sandboy.

Nathaniel, Kim, Marc, Max, Sabrina… o hasta Nino, Chloe... y Alya…

Mi mejor amiga, junto con su blog de información y curiosidades, se convirtieron en la mejor fuente de información sobre cualquier acontecimiento nuevo en Paris. Durante los primeros meses de caos general, sus entradas y mi contacto constante con ella me transmitieron cierta tranquilidad; aunque por supuesto, no solo a mí, sino también a gran parte de la población aún vulnerable y que la seguía en busca de conocimiento y un rastro de esperanza.

Aún… aún duele… pensar que… ya-ya no podré volver a bromear con ella sobre los comics de héroes que tanto le gustaban… o sobre… mi característica naturaleza torpona…

Era como una hermana para mí… Echo de menos a todas y a cada una de las personas que he conocido en mi vida y que voy perdiendo a cada día que pasa… Pero el que no respondiera a mis llamadas de un día para otro fue… como si me rajaran la garganta y me impidieran la capacidad de hablar por el inmenso nudo que nacía de mí.

Su akumatización junto con las de Prime Queen, Pixelator y Jackady entre otros provocaron la ruptura de líneas generales de cualquier tipo en la ciudad. La radio, la televisión, la telefonía e Internet dejaron de usarse y casi de existir. Era eso… o arriesgarse a ser manipulado por el control de alguno de ellos.

La única manera que teníamos actualmente para conocer a los akumas, sus cualidades o sus demandas era a través del boca a boca o de observarlos en la lejanía. Encerrada en casa y viendo a través de la ventana era otra de las formas por las cuáles también se podía aprender mucho de ellos. Alya y su constante curiosidad fueron las que me llevaron a seguir con una de sus tareas tras… convertirse en víctima de un akuma.

A pesar de que su hermana mayor o su padre fueron akumatizados también, nunca se daba por vencida. Era tan temeraria que alcanzaba hasta el punto de la insensatez, escapando de casa o frecuentando lugares a los que se exponía directamente a ser atacada por un akuma o ser convertida en una… como finalmente pasó, convirtiéndose en Lady Wifi.

Sus hermanas gemelas también la siguieron convirtiéndose en Sapotis poco tiempo después además de Nino, causante de que cientos de adultos salieran volando hacia el espacio exterior ante la impotencia de ver como los adultos no hacían nada y se hacían responsables de la situación. A pesar de ser mi amigo no pude hacer nada por aliviar un poco su pena por lo de Alya… Ambos perdimos a alguien importante, pero para él, ella era la persona que más quería… y eso provocó mucho resentimiento en su interior…

¿Cómo es que yo sigo en pie y no me han inundado los pensamientos negativos que atraen a los akumas? Ni yo misma me lo explico mientras miro de forma absorta a través de la ventana de mi habitación. Un nuevo villano llamado Frozer ha empezado a congelar todo lo que encuentra a su paso convirtiendo el río Sena en una inmensa y lisa pista de hielo.

Vuelvo a bajar la vista hacia mi libreta y anoto ciertas cosas nuevas que he podido apreciar de este nuevo villano. Dibujar me tranquiliza mientras espero una posible taza de leche caliente que traerá mi padre para que entremos en calor juntos tras una jornada larga horneando bollos de pan para el vecindario colindante.

Todas las ideas, recortes y anotaciones que Alya pudo haber hecho en su día dentro y fuera del blog las recopilé y las extendí en mis ratos libres. Creía que haciendo eso mantenía conmigo una parte de mi amiga conmigo. Al mismo tiempo, antes de acostarme por las noches, siempre me quedaba viendo con añoranza el tablón de fotos junto a mi cama. Tenía algunas imágenes con mis compañeros de clase, con amigos y hasta con mi familia, para retenerlos así, ahora y para siempre conmigo y en mi memoria, tal y como eran.

Mi abuela Gina, mi tio Wang… o hasta mi madre…

-¿Marinette?

Levanté la cabeza sorprendida ante el llamado. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos y contemplando antiguas notas en mi libreta que no me había percatado de la llegada de mi padre, sentado junto a mí, y con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate.

-Oh, lo siento papá…- Dije tomando de entre sus manos uno de los recipientes de porcelana.- Estaba en las nubes. Gracias por esto…

-Dale las gracias a las señora Duparc cuando la veas. Ella fue la que me dio un pequeño recipiente de chocolate en polvo a cambio de croissants. Y ya sabes lo difícil que es conseguirlo para nuestros postres…-Lamentó con pesadez y suavidad.

-Igualmente, gracias por preparármelo papá… Con este nuevo villano y el frío que se avecina, viene perfecto- Me estremecí un poco y después me removí junto al borde del sofá-cama donde yacíamos ambos sentados y me apegué a él mientras nos tapábamos con una manta. Abrazar a mi padre era como ser rodeada y mimada por un mimoso, cálido y grande oso de felpa, y momentos como estos, en los que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, eran irremplazables.

-De nada, mi niña- Susurró contra mi oído para después besar mi sien y beber un poco de su taza de chocolate.

Me reí instantáneamente al contemplar el rastro de chocolate que se le había quedado en el bigote y el cuál le señale mientras hacía muecas graciosas. Pero el ambiente relajado se cortó rápidamente al sentirse un terremoto que hizo temblar mi cuarto por completo.

-¿Crees que eso haya sido por el nuevo akuma?- Cuestionó mi padre nuevamente con una postura más apacible y seria que la anterior. Muy en el fondo… echaba de menos al padre cariñoso y vivaracho que solía ser antes… al menos hasta el Día Akuma… o lo de mi madre…

-No creo…-Contemplé en voz alta planteando mis suposiciones en voz alta.- No creo que una habilidad como la suya para congelar pueda provocar una sacudida en el edificio de ese nivel.

Para cualquiera hubiera resultado raro y hasta peligroso un suceso como ese, pero ahora en París… todo era posible, y por tanto, la palabra IMPOSIBLE no existía. Cada cosa que experimentabas o vivías había que tomarla de manera natural, o al menos intentarlo para así evitar exaltaciones… y que un nuevo akuma fuera a por ti.

-¿Y? ¿Qué supones tú que ha sido entonces?

-Quizás en un principio se podría haber supuesto que era Gorizilla, el ex guardaespaldas del alcalde que fue akumatizado hace poco. Pero con estas condiciones de clima y no habiéndose visto mucho de él últimamente, me decanto entonces por Robustus o Gamer.

Mi padre curvó un poco sus labios al ser conocedor de que mis suposiciones no debían de estar muy erradas. Pero poco después volvió a resoplar con cansancio tras soplar su taza humeante.

-Tienes razón…- Manifestó mientras notaba su mirada hacia mi regazo, donde aún conservaba mi libreta de notas. Bailó con los dedos de su mano sobre la cubierta para captar mi atención antes de tomarlo- ¿Algún apunte nuevo?

-Estando aquí es difícil lograr distinguir más cosas en los akumas que las que se pueden distinguir ya a simple vista por la ventana. Manifesté resignada tomando un nuevo sorbo de la bebida caliente. La calefacción general no funcionaba y este junto con las mantas era el remedio más efectivo para mantener el calor. Recién comenzábamos a entrar en el invierno y las condiciones climatológicos causadas por los akumas o no vaticinaban de todo menos bueno.

-Viendo el esmero que le dedicas a esto no tienes que sentirte mal al no completarlo del todo.

-Sé que estaría feliz de que siguiera con esto que tanto le gustaba… Ayudó a mucha gente a su manera y por eso siempre la admiraré… – Respondí con sinceridad.

Mi padre suspiró de forma pesada de repente y se apartó de mí levantando las mantas.

-Ayudó a mucha gente… Sí… Pero a un costo muy alto que tú no has de seguir pese a que quieras mantener su trabajo…

-Pero…

Siempre sucedía la misma historia. Mi padre, siempre comprensivo y bondadoso antes, parecía cerrarse en banda cuando el tema de conversación era relacionado con los akumas… o que yo saliera a la calle.

-No quiero que resultes afectada y tampoco planeo hablar esto más contigo de lo que ya lo hemos hablado veces. Así que déjalo estar. Tómate el vaso y entra en calor. En una hora iré al barrio de al lado con el señor Lauren para repartir pan y quiero que te asegures de cerrar bien las puertas hasta que yo…

-¿Por qué no me dejas que te acompañe yo?-Dije ciertamente molesta por dentro y con un tono más seco de lo normal.

No podía evitarlo…

Sé que muy en el fondo lo que quiere es protegerme y cuidarme. Pero con su actitud reacia de hasta que me asomará a cualquier ventana del edificio o de la panadería, solo provocaba que me sintiera como un canario encerrado en una jaula. Y la soledad tampoco ayudaba mucho en ello.

-Sabes que salir a la calle es peligroso Marinette.

-¿Y por esa misma razón TÚ si puedes salir?-Recriminé incorporándome también de pie para encararle.

-Alguien tiene que encargarse de traer provisiones y alimento a esta casa.

-¿Se te olvida entonces que somos DOS en esta casa? ¡No me trates como si fuera una niña!

-¡Lo que estás siendo es una inconsciente al no reconocer el peligro que hay en la calle!

-Sé perfectamente el peligro que se corre al salir a la calle. ¡He perdido a más gente en la calle con los akumas de la que podría llegar algún día a contar papá! ¡Y no quiero que tú seas el siguiente!

-Si realmente fueras consciente del riesgo no saldrías de tu habitación a deshoras para observar a los akumas, ¿no es así?

La respuesta tajante de mi padre me ha dejado de piedra en mi lugar mientras suelta sin cuidado mi libreta de apuntes sobre mi escritorio y dándose después la vuelta con la intención de dejar la habitación.

-¿Cómo…

-¿Crees realmente que logro dormir por las noches con total tranquilidad? ¿Qué no temo a que en cualquier momento entre en casa un villano que atraviese paredes como Troublemaker o que ataque por sorpresa? – Ni siquiera volteo a mirarme. Solo se molestó en suspirar cansada y girar un poco el rostro dándome la espalda.- Siempre que sales a asomarte a tu terraza tienes el despiste de no echar el pestillo y luego soy el que entra a tu cuarto a revisar que estás bien y a echar el cerrojo…

-Papá…

-Ya perdimos a tu madre por querer ayudarme a llevar las tareas de la panadería fuera de casa o por otras circunstancias… No me niegues a cuidarte porque eres lo único que me queda y no pienso ceder en ello…

Extrañamente… siempre evitaba mencionarla…

No es que no piense en ella constantemente cada vez que puedo… Como cuando me despertaba por las mañanas y esperaba un "¡Marinette! ¡Llegarás tarde al colegio!", o como cuando me daba visitas sorpresa en mi habitación durante las tardes con un "Cariño, tu padre y yo acabamos de hacer tus macarons favoritos, ¿quieres uno?", me daba un beso en la sien y me abrazaba por detrás de mi silla mientras estudiaba…

Siempre la recordaba, fuera sonriendo, regañándome… Como un tatuaje permanente grabado en mi mente. No dolía, pero consolaba en cierta medida su ausencia…

Pero… cuando en nuestras cada vez más recientes discusiones su mención salía a colación…

Yo… yo…

Tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse sin más, me derrumbé. Me caí de rodillas al suelo acabando finalmente tumbada y encogiendo el cuerpo mientras mis llantos de lamento me ahogaban y mis hipidos se rehusaban a dejarme respirar con naturalidad. Los brazos y piernas me temblaban; aunque no sabía decir si era por remordimiento, angustia, impotencia, soledad o por la abrupta pérdida de calor que había sentido.

¿Frío en la habitación? Quizás. Pero… eso era lo de menos.

Dolía perderte a ti mismo en la desesperación a veces por no poder recuperar lo perdido. Dolía extrañar lo pasado porque no existía forma de retornar a lo que ya no se podía alcanzar. Y dolía no reconocer a los que querías tras esa máscara de falsedad y realidad pacífica autoimpuesta para no decaer.

Si decaías, estabas perdido.

Nada podía asegurarte que no fueras objetivo de un akuma más.

Pero, después de varios años aparentando que todo iba a estar bien, manteniendo la esperanza, de conservar la calma en situaciones críticas y ataques, y de no llorar al perder a uno más… Cada uno llegaba a su límite y estallaba.

Por unos minutos, e intentando controlar la respiración con calma, solté las lágrimas retenidas que había acumulado por más tiempo del que creía… Mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras hipaba sin poder retenerme.

Desde el suelo, vi, de las colgadas en mi muro, una foto que conservaba de mis padres enseñándome a cocinar en la panadería. Mi madre sonreía de manera natural mientras tomaba un puñado de harina de uno de los sacos que había tomado para lanzársela a papá en el pelo. Reíamos a carcajadas… ajenos a todo… e inconscientes de esa felicidad efímera que ahora tanto añoraba.

De manera lenta y extrañamente tranquila y ausente, logré incorporarme cubriéndome con una de las sábanas amontonadas en la cama. Al llegar, acaricié la superficie lisa de la fotografía y se me formó una mueca inconsciente; reflejo de mi inconsciente al no saber si recordar aquello con felicidad o con pena.

De refilón, noté los cascos de música de mi viejo amigo Nino y que dejó aquí olvidados la última vez que vino… hace ya tanto y que siempre usaba.

Colocándome en mi cama, arropada entre las sábanas y colocándome los cascos encendiendo el reproductor, dejé vagar mi mente hacia pensamientos más… positivos, mientras seguía la música de fondo en mi oídos y contemplaba la fotografía.

 _» Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

-Mamá... –Susurré sonriendo feliz y más satisfecha conmigo misma gracias a la melodía del mp4. Realmente, Nino tenía un don para escoger música.

Guardé la fotografía con cariño en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y me tumbé definitivamente en la cama para coger algo de sueño al tiempo que una lágrima menos agridulce se escapaba por última vez de mis ojos.

Amor…

Realmente deseaba vivir algo como aquello con lo que tanto disfrutaba en mis lecturas… O como mínimo, anhelaba revivir aquellos felices momentos de amor fraternal y de amistad con los míos...

Quizás si tenía razón mi padre con aquello de que salía a escondidas algunas noches de calma a la terraza, cuando no notaba rastro alguno de akuma. Estaba situada por encima de mi habitación y podía acceder siempre que quería a través de una claraboya por encima de mi lecho. Era tranquilizador respirar un poco de aire fresco nocturno mientras veía como se iluminaban Notre Dame y la Torre Eiffel desde mi posición; como un viejo destello de lo que antes fue la ciudad de las luces.

Añoraba cierta libertad; y eso no podía negármelo a mí misma a pesar de los miedos que pudiera sentir a lo externo. Pero el motivo por el que salía siempre no era precisamente para observar a los akumas, tal y como creía mi padre.

Una de las cosas que más me llamó la atención de los trabajos de investigación que Alya dejó pendientes, fue el rastro de una extraña figura negra que vagaba solo por las noches por toda la ciudad de París y sin aparente recorrido fijo.

Al principio, y por las notas que pude entender, su primera suposición fue que se trataba del mismísimo Hawkmoth. Pero lo curioso del asunto es que, cualquiera que fuera la zona por la que cruzase, los akumas que dejaba a su paso… desaparecían dejando de causar daños o complicaciones… Cuestión que dejó por descartado al villano causante de estos…

La naturaleza curiosa de mi amiga me sobrecogía y me resultaba enteramente contagiosa con respecto a ese asunto. Si no era el villano más temido por todos o uno de sus akumas… ¿qué o quién era?

Una de las muchas cosas más que ocultaba y ensombrecía la ahora misteriosa ciudad de París.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **Hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí eh?**

 **Siento muchísimo la larga ausencia en esta y mis otras historias por esta larga temporada. Me he visto abrumado por ciertas circunstancias o motivos fuera y tuve que darme una pausa por un tiempo para retomar esto con todo lo que pudiera. Gracias pese a todo a todas y cada una de las personas que me seguís, que dais como favoritas a mis historias y que me escribís vuestros comentarios; ya sea para mejorar o para felicitarme. Muchísimas gracias de verdad!**

 **Tengo pensado retomar esta historia, hasta ahora en suspense y solo con el prólogo poco a poco hasta que acabe "De la Z a la A, a la cuál ya le quedan escasos capítulos. Por cierto, checar a menudo por aquí porque próximamente habrá nueva capítulo. Cada rato libre que tengo es tiempo al que me dedico para escribir. Lo prometo. Tengo un ritmo de vida un poco estresante ahora y se hace lo que puede.**

 **Antes de despedirme quería pediros vuestra opinión e impresiones tras este comienzo de la historia. Sé que el prólogo no tiene nada que ver al principio con la sinopsis o la historia en sí; pero luego poco a poco todo va retomando su curso... Alguien notó por cierto las referencias de las novelas e historias que se han mostrado? Todos son libros que yo misma he leído en la vida real y de los cuales estaría encantada de comentar también con vosotros. ¿Conocéis alguno?**

 **La canción mostrada es Photograph de Ed Sheran y es una de las más bonitas que he escuchado y la cuál os recomiendo escuchar por completo. Conmueve el alma, y cuando escribía esta historia, sentía que pegaba muy bien con la situación actual de Marinette...**

 **¿Qué creeís que sucederá ahora y cómo podría evolucionar la historia? Para los fans del cuento "La Bella y la Bestia" he de decir que sí, me inspiré en algunas cosas de esta para la historia... pero no tiene NADA que ver con lo que sucederá aquí en el futuro... ¿Intrigados? Y será una de las historias con trasfondo más lúgubre que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **Cuántos más reviews y apoyos vuestros reciba espero poder complaceros y subir cuanto antes pueda.**

 **Gracias a** ritorudeito **por compartir tantas anécdotas e ideas conmigo por PM,**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


End file.
